transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblebee (Prime)
Bumblebee is Team Prime's scout and the guardian of Raf Esquivel. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Originally, he was a yellow robot with black strips on Earth with an Altmode of a yellow Urbana 500, fictitious car with black strips, that he use until Season Three. Since Season Three, he changed to a new black with a yellowish/orange color scheme. With yellowish / black flames for his vehicle mode like Optimus prime does. Alt Mode His alt mode was yellow fictitious car called, "The Urbana 500" with black stripes. Since Season Three, his new paint job is black with a yellowish/orange color scheme. Notes * This show is very similar to the films, and so is this Bumblebee. Both Prime and movie versions have their voice boxes broken but they later return, plus the fact that Bumblebee's Beast Hunters alternate mode is similar to that of film Bumblebee's first one from the fourth film in the franchise, Age Of Extinction. Personality TBA History |-|Cybertron= Creation Bumblebee was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before to was ejected from Cybertron to prevent it from being contaminated with Dark Energon. Autobot Bumblebee decided to join the Autobot cause during the Autobot-Decepticon War. Eventually he became a member of Optimus Prime's special inner circle and meet a Medic named Ratchet. Captured While Optimus launched the Allspark off Cybertron, Bumblebee distracted Megatron at Tyger Pax. He was captured and then brutally interrogated by Megatron, in the process his loss his voice box. Later, he was found by a field Medic, who saved his life but could repair Bumblebee's voice box.Operation Bumblebee, Part 1 Rescuing Arcee Bumblebee helped Cliffjumper rescue Arcee from Airachnid but they arrived to late to save Tailgate. |-|Season One= New Allies On Earth, the Autobot's new home, Bumblebee along with the other Autobots went to Cliffjumper's location to help him defeat Decepticons, but when they got there, he was already captured and slain by Starscream. Later, he help Arcee with a human Named Jack fight of the two Vehicons that were following her. During the chase, Bumblebee met Raf. They were about to be defeated until Bulkhead arrived. Under orders from Optimus Bumblebee came with Arcee to the high school an brought Raf to the Autobot Base.Darkness Rising, Part 1 |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Hiding After the destruction of the Autobot base, Bumblebee had his colors changed so he could unrecognizable to the Decepticons in vehicle mode. Later, a Vehicon passed scanning to locate them, but didn't recognize him and moved on. Raf wonders how to find the others, since Optimus split up the team. The two decide to keep driving towards Jasper and Megatron's Fortress.Darkmount, NV On their way to Jasper, NV, Raf searched the internet looking on conspiracy websites, and found a picture of Ratchet. After Raf replaces the picture with video of a dancing monkey, they head over to Woodlands Park Junk Sale to meet up with Ratchet. They fail to convince him to help them get Harbinger ready as the new Autobot Base. Failing to get the ship's computers and systems back online, Ratchet returns to aid them.Scattered Later, he spots Ultra Magnus's ship coming to land near the Harbinger. After being reacquainted with Bulkhead and Arcee, he gets complemented about his new color scheme. He was their when Ultra Magnus invited them to the weapons lockers in order to assault Darkmount.Prey Assault on Darkmount During the attack on Darkmount, Bumblebee and Arcee acted as an infiltrating team. Inside Darkmount, they were meet by heavy resistance and were taken prisoners with the others. They were saved by Optimus in his new form and over powered the Decepticons and destroyed their base. Later, all of Team Prime were at a human military where Ultra Magnus returned leadership back the Optimus and was officially welcomed to the team.Rebellion Video Games *Transformers Prime: The Game}}}} References